


Working Together

by LovetheOmni



Series: Get Bent [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, cis!swap, cisgirl!Gallavich, get bent series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lilian was able to get Mickaela a job at the Kash and Grab, the two spent a lot more time together in public. But even though they were growing closer, Mickaela still wasn't able to admit it. Takes place during 2x02 canon time or maybe a little bit after that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who was nice enough to tell me to continue. It makes me really happy! I understand that lesbians aren't everyone's cup of tea, but I'm grateful for those of you who continue to read this series! I try to stay as true to the original characters as possible.
> 
> I finally planned out all of the chapters I intend to write for this. I'm thinking of making it 8 chapters total, so I'm halfway done.
> 
> There's no lesbian sex in the chapter this time, and nothing else I really need to warn you about either. It's okay, you guys can unshield your eyes.
> 
> I attempted to deviate from the canon in this chapter by adding the part about make-up. I haven't quite decided yet whether or not I like how this turned out...

It was ironic that Landon actually let Mickaela work at the Kash and Grab, considering that she used to steal from the store on a regular basis. Somehow, Lilian had managed to convince him that the best way to keep all their inventory was to employ their top thief. His one condition was that, if anything was _ever_ stolen from their store again, he would fire Mickaela instantly.

Mickaela agreed to his terms with a shrug. She was actually surprised that Lilian was able to get her the job. She'd never worked at such a nice place before. Most of her previous jobs had been shady or illegal in some way, and she'd gotten them only because her mom had threatened somebody. She wasn't used to getting a job the normal way.

Lilian liked working with Mickaela. It gave her an excuse to spend time with the other girl in public. Every day that they spent time together, a deeper bond seemed to form between them. Their relationship had started out as nothing more than just sex, but slowly, that began to change.

Lilian wondered if Mickaela felt it too.

Mickaela's true feelings were a mystery. Anytime Lilian brought up a topic that might insinuate that they were anything more than just fuck buddies, Mickaela changed the subject right away. All that Lilian knew for sure was that Mickaela was starting to come to her more often, even if it was just for sex.

Lilian had to admit that she wasn't complaining. Ever since she and Kasha broke up, she'd missed getting laid at work all the time. It was a rush, and she wanted more of it. Anytime they could, they fucked in the back room. They were a couple of horny teenagers who could barely keep their hands off of each other.

During open hours, Mickaela didn't do very much around the store. She mostly just stood around in her security vest, biting her nails and glaring at any potential shoplifters. She usually didn't have to do very much else. The Milkovich name alone was enough to scare people. Only idiots dared to try stealing from the store under her watch.

One such idiot was Lilian's mother: Francine Gallagher.

Mickaela was standing at the front counter, reading a fashion magazine with mild interest, when Francine walked into the store. The older woman looked just like she always did: she was ragged, her long hair was ratty, and she smelled of piss. Mickaela didn't bat an eyelash at the sight of her. Everyone on the South Side of Chicago was used to Francine and her antics. They'd learned to just accept her presence.

It wasn't until Francine shuffled up next to her and laid a bunch of items onto the counter that Mickaela finally looked up, eyeing her suspiciously. Without any warning or explanation, Francine started packing the items into grocery bags.

Mickaela could tell that Francine was up to something.

Lilian also had the same suspicions, but she didn't say anything. She frowned disapprovingly at her mother, but she rang up the items on the cash register anyway.

"$19.06," she declared, looking at Francine expectantly.

"Just charge this to Donny Coronas's account," Francine answered dismissively.

"No such thing," Lilian grumbled. "Pay up."

"This is no time to be selfish. Donny is _dying_ , Lily," Francine said in her usual exaggerated tone. "All he wants are some Doritos and a little company from me. Respect the man's dying wish!"

Lilian rolled her eyes. She didn't even _want_ to know what kind of new scheme that her mother had come up with this time. "$19.06," she insisted, staring at her mother unflinchingly with a sassy, unamused glare.

"You _know_ Donny. He's going to die soon," Francine answered as she scooped up the grocery bags and headed for the door. "Later, you can just take the money out of his estate."

Mickaela blocked Francine's way, flashing her a fake smile.

"Hey, Fran," she said in a mocking voice. "You seem to have forgotten to pay."

Francine paused, contemplating what she should do next. Even _she_ knew better than to argue with a Milkovich. "You… do you work here?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mickaela answered, "trial basis." She crossed her arms, refusing to move.

Francine sighed and fumbled through her pockets before slamming a twenty dollar bill on the counter. Lilian took it happily and put it in the cash register, nodding to Mickaela in approval.

Mickaela shot Francine one last threatening look before moving out of the way. Francine pushed past her and out of the store, leaving the two teenagers alone once again.

"Some badass army girl _you_ are," Mickaela commented sarcastically. "You can't even stand up to your own mother."

"Uh huh," Lilian said with a teasing grin, "says the one who gets all passive and cute during sex."

"Shut the fuck up," Mickaela retorted without any actual anger in her voice. She avoided eye contact by looking back down at her magazine. "At least I ain't no butch."

After a moment of silence, Mickaela looked back up at Lilian, suppressing the urge to smile. Lilian beamed back at her with a smile big enough for the both of them.

They only had the freedom to act that way around each other for a short time before they were interrupted again.

Lilian perked up at the sound of an ice cream truck pulling in near the back of the store. She knew that the truck belonged to her sister, Liz, and their neighbor, Kathryn Ball. During the summer, the two liked to drive around the neighborhood selling drugs and junk food, and sometimes they came to the Kash and Grab to restock.

Lilian got up and hurried over to open the overhead door. Mickaela didn't bother to follow her. She just plopped down in Lilian's seat behind the cash register and continued reading her magazine.

Just as Lilian had predicted, the back door of the truck opened to reveal Liz and Kath.

"Hey guys," Lilian greeted them with a smile. "You ready to stock up again?"

"Yeah, we mostly need beer and pop," Liz replied as she jumped down to the ground. "Six cases each, if that's okay with Landon."

"Yeah, as long as you pay for it, take whatever you want," Lilian said. She motioned for her sister to follow her into the store.

They each grabbed two cases of beer and carried them over to Kath, who accepted them gratefully.

"Hey, Mickaela, you gonna help us out here?" Liz asked when she spotted the other girl sitting by herself. Mickaela wordlessly got up and grabbed two cases of pop, walking over to join them.

"Thanks for hooking us up, Lil," Kath said as she took the cases from Mickaela and placed them in the truck.

"No problem," Lilian said with a shrug.

"Hey, _I_ could hook you up with some stuff," Mickaela offered. "You guys want blow? Uppers, downers, Special K?"

Liz shook her head. "Uh… thanks, Mickaela, but I think we're good. We're keeping it pretty simple. No hard drugs."

Mickaela shrugged. "Alright, whatever," she said. "You're givin' up a good opportunity."

When they all finished stocking up the truck, Kath shut the door with a wave goodbye.

Liz turned to her sister and handed her the money that they owed. "Hey, Lilian, tell Landon to get some more Rocket Pops. People seem to like those," she said. "Also, keep practicing with those geometry theorems. I'll help you out some more tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Lilian answered with a smile. "Thanks, I really need the practice."

Neither one of them noticed the small, sad look that flashed across Mickaela's face for an instant.

Liz grinned and headed back towards the truck. "Alright, looks like that's it," she said. "See you later."

The two sisters waved goodbye, and Lilian pulled the overhead door back down as the ice cream truck pulled away. Mickaela and Lilian both walked back to their spots at the front of the store.

The brunette chewed on her lip, glancing at the other girl. "You're studying geometry?" she asked with a scoff, as if she didn't already know.

"Yeah," Lilian said, "for the army. There's a surprising amount of geometry involved in combat."

Mickaela frowned even more. "You're _seriously_ planning on doing that? Enough to study and shit?"

"Yeah, of course," Lilian replied. "It's my dream. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Why?" Mickaela sneered. "You want exercise? Then do it at home where you won't get shot. Boys don't like girls that are more ambitious than they are. Someone'll think you're a dyke or something."

Lilian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't know why Mickaela sometimes insisted on pretending that they were straight even when they were alone. "I don't care what boys think," she grumbled.

"It shows," Mickaela teased.

Lilian pretended to be insulted, but only succeeded in looking slightly amused. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mickaela said, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Tell me," Lilian insisted.

"Well, for starters, you could at least _try_ to wear make-up," Mickaela said.

Lilian rolled her eyes. "I wear make-up," she said defensively.

Mickaela studied Lilian, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yeah… but guys don't really notice unless you wear more than that," she commented.

Lilian raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying that you don't like how I look?" she asked.

"It isn't about what _I_ think," the shorter girl mumbled, too proud to admit that she liked Lilian just the way that she was. "Here…" she said, as she rifled through her purse and pulled out some lip gloss, "just… try this on."

Lilian was caught off guard, but she didn't argue. She stood perfectly still as Mickaela leaned in to gently brush the sticky liquid over her lips. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Mickaela's eyes lingering on her mouth.

They were so close together.

Lilian thought that Mickaela was finally going to kiss her…

But Mickaela didn't dare to do such a thing. She awkwardly pulled away, screwing the lip gloss container shut and throwing it back into her purse.

"We should get back to work," the older girl said, avoiding eye contact.

Lilian sighed and went back to sit behind the cash register. She knew better than to get her hopes up. She wondered what Mickaela had been thinking. Did she seriously care that much about looking good for boys?

The redhead hadn't really thought about it before, but Mickaela _did_ seem to pay more attention to her appearance lately. It wasn't very long ago that Mickaela always seemed to be covered in dirt, and she'd rarely brushed her hair until recently.

Lilian wondered what had changed to make her suddenly care so much.

She spent the rest of the day rubbing her lips together, imagining what it would be like to kiss Mickaela with them.

At the end of the day, when she knew that the other girl wasn't looking, she bought a stick of lip gloss to take home with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review or comment~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
